A Heated Disagreement
by Snicker212
Summary: Quinn Kirk and Sarek Spock despise each other at best. But one mistaken night can change a lot of things... Rated M for lemon.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I have become a little bit of a Trekkie lately and I wrote this fic around a year ago and thought I would just post it as is. So, sorry for any canon mistakes or anything like that. Quinn is Kirks daughter and Sarek is Spocks son (giving his fathers name seemed appropriate). This is just one of the many one-shots I now have in mind to write. Constructive criticism is always welcome, flaming is not.**

They were drunk. That's all it amounted to, really. There was nothing more, nothing less. And she _refused_ to let it get any farther than that.

For starters, they hated each other. There is no basis for a functional relationship if the counterparts dislike each other. The only reason they were even in the same room together for more than the time alloted for a class, was because of the Academy's Annual. All of the Commanders and the Professors rubbing elbows with hopeful upperclass cadets. It's mostly a rather boring event as it's the same situation every year with most of the same people.

Until someone spiked the punch. Now, the "Vulcan Twist" is highly popular and traditional for Vulcan ceremonies. It was also a favorite of Quinn's, having studied the Vulcan culture for a long period of time her first year. It was almost nostalgic for a certain Vulcan who she was currently trying to ignore. The drink is mostly produced in bars however and contained large amounts of chocolate.

Quinn was not in the mood to fight with him tonight but, after her third cup of spiked Vulcan Twist, and his fifth, it was inevitable.

"Let's be honest here, Sarek. You _know_ that your thesis on the InterGalactic War Criminal Trial Tapes of 2100 deserved the grade it got. Grade grubbing isn't going to get you anywhere!"

"It's not Grade grubbing to simply ask for the grade I know I deserve."

"You don't deserve a higher grade on that thesis! You're only upset because that paper bumped you back down to second in our class listing!"

As this was common, many people normally just let them fight it out. But, this was an official Starfleet Academy event, and they were both promptly asked to take their argument outside.

Furious from being kicked out, Quinn stomped down the hallway determined to go lay down in her quarters as she waited for the events of the punch to wear off. But, Sarek wasn't done arguing.

He knew he should of dropped the subject, but he couldn't bear to let her get the last word. He was right and it grated on his nerves that she was always so stubborn. His father had, many times, berated him for letting his emotions control so much of his actions around her. But he couldn't help it. She infuriated him more than anyone else he had ever met before. She had done so ever since their mothers had decided it would be nice for them to have a play date.

It didn't end well. Sarek started building a block home, and Quinn stole one of the blocks from the bottom to make hers better than his. Both naturally competitive, this friendship was doomed long before it started. He ended up administering the Vulcan nerve pinch, which of course, was the end of those play dates.

When she accompanied her father on the Enterprise, Spock normally brought his offpsring along as well. Causing for catastrophic fights when the two were older.

She turned the corner towards her quarters, relieved her roomate was supposed to be gone for the night. She was beginning her descent down the hall whenever she heard him. She knew his footsteps anywhere.

He caught up to her, "This isn't about our class listing. This is about the fact that my paper was badly graded, and on principle alone I should be able to get it corrected."

She turned around, "Opinion is not something that could be graded! You, of all people, should know that!"

At that second, they both heard a whirring sound and realized it was the officers checking for anyone out past curfew. Quinn quickly ducked into the door immediately next to her, and when she was about to close it she felt strong hands keep it open long enough to let themselves in. Sarek closed the door behind them, and they were both silent as the officer passed by.

In the darkness, Quinn couldn't see anything but a faint outline, and she noticed he was still by the door, looking through the blinds to see if the officer had passed. When he had, Quinn pushed past Sarek to leave. The officer had however turned around and come straight for the door.

Quinn ducked to the side and Sarek ducked quickly, worried they had been caught. However, he simply locked the door and was on his way.

The faint click made Quinn's eyes open wide in anger. She groaned and put her head in her hands. "Look what you did! Now were not going to get out of here, and we're going to get caught, and my class ranking will drop! All because of your stupidity!"

He shut the blinds completely, and turned on the light. She was closer than he had thought, being right next to the lighswitch he had just turned on. Hand still on the switch, he glared at her, "I don't believe that it was my stupidity that I got us into this situation, Quinn."

She glared back, even more upset and only said, "Well, it's certainly not my fault! I can't help it that he locked the door! But, at least if you hadn't followed me in here, I would have a plausible excuse in the morning! No one, and I mean no one, is going to believe any lie about me and you being stuck in a supply room together, after curfew! And everyone is going to make up more insane rumors after they hear about it!"

"What kind of rumors will they instigate, exactly?", he inquired.

"Don't be stupid, you know what I'm talking about. No one goes to the supply rooms for a chat, Sarek."

His blood boiled, "I'm perfectly capable of realizing what people do in their spare time, Quinn.", he spat out her name and she turned to find him sitting on the many boxes in the small room.

"I didn't really think you would, seeing as you have no life outside of your academics.", she snapped.

He stood up abruptly, making his way over to her against the wall, "I have no life? Just because I don't spend my weekends frolicking around the clubs off campus grounds, does not mean I don't have a seemingly normal life in my spare time."

"No, you're right, it just means that you can't communicate with the human race properly, so you avoid the entire situation altogether!"

"Just what are you implying? That my being part-Vulcan have rendered my ability to interact with the human race?", he growled at her. Their faces were almost touching, and she was completely backed against the wall, holding her ground.

"That's exactly what I'm implying! You stay curled up in your dorm room because you're scared! Have you ever even been on a date, or had a girlfriend? No? I didn't think you did! You can't even process the idea that you're attracted to som-".

Her words were cut off, because Sarek was forcing his lips onto hers. She stood shocked for a second before shoving him off of her. They looked at each other for a few second, before delving back into the kiss again. He had her neck cupped in one hand, and his other on her waist, both pulling her closer. She was in mild shock, but she could feel the effects of the punch and nothing seemed to really matter.

She allowed his tongue entry, and the kiss was beginning to become more heated as he took her hair from the band she had set it in, and knotted his fingers in what fell. She pulled up his cadet shirt from his pants, and grabbed his bare back to bring him closer. He had one hand above her on the wall, and he started kissing her neck as she attempted to pull the shirt off the rest of the way.

He happily obliged, helping her tear it over his head, and she looked at him, realizing he was doing some good in his spare time after all. He began working on her shirt, and he pulled it out from the skirt it was encumbered in. She lifted her arms above his head and was left in her red cadet skirt, and her bra. Sarek found this more arousing, and began to kiss her collarbone down to her chest. She tilted her head back in pleasure, and let him bite and nibble the areas most sensitive to her. She had her hands on his neck and back, and was squeezing and scratching his neck. She pulled him even closer than he was before. He lifted her slightly so as to get a better reach at her breasts, and she wrapped her legs around his waist in anticipation.

He pushed his hands up her thigh, making his way under her skirt. He let his fingers roam over her underwear, fingering the hem and she growled at him. "Don't fucking play games with me now, Sarek."

He raised one eyebrow, much in the way his father did, and tried his best to calmly reply, as she had begun sucking and biting his collarbone. He closed his eyes half way as he relished in the pleasure and the thoughts of what was happening. She dropped herself from his waist, and she pushed him down onto one of the boxes. She straddled him and he grabbed her butt, as she was on her knees, looking slightly down on him.

He pulled her in by her neck for another kiss, and he bit her lip on each outtake. She moaned slightly, and he smirked. She realized he took pleasure in making her emit sounds she didn't want to, so she took the oppurtunity to do the same back to him. She pushed his head into her chest, and sat down more, as she grinded on his erection. Pushing his head aside, she began kissing his collarbone again, and unbuckling his pants at the same time.

He enveloped her back with his arms, and began to scratch her back while trying to maintain control. She threw her head back and arched her back in anticipation. He took this oppurtunity to unzip her skirt, and she sat up on her knees again to allow him to push the skirt over her head. He threw it to the side, and they switched positions as she managed to get his pants off the rest of the way. he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. She laid on the boxes, and he climbed over on top of her, holding himself up with his hands.

He had stopped caring a long time ago about who this was beneath him. She grabbed his neck to bring him closer for another heated kiss, and he most happily obliged. The time it took to get to this point was a little faster than what he had imagined, but he wasn't going to say anything. It's not as though they liked each other anyway and had anything to savor between each other, and when this was all over...well, he didn't know. But it was far too late for him to feel as though he could stop now.

He kissed her neck, and left a trail of kisses to her chest. He started fingering the hem of underwear again, and slid them off of her legs. He took a second to look at her to make sure this was something she wanted. Her hair was thrown around, and a thin film of sweat glistened on her body. She was looking straight at him while she grabbed his lower back to make sure he did not leave her waiting.

He kissed her right as he pushed in to stifle the blow. She bit his lip down in either pain or excitement, he wasn't sure. He buried his face in her neck as she scratched his back. Wrapping his legs around his waist, she began to meet him equally, if not even more so dominant. He pushed harder and faster, until he could barely hold on any longer.

He kissed her chest for a few seconds more until she let out a muffled scream, and he allowed himself release. He shuddered as he fell on top of her, and she fell back onto the boxes from her previous position of almost having to sit upright.

They both laid there, out of breath for a few minutes before Sarek got up to get dressed and noticed Quinn was already fast asleep. As he was dressing he took the oppurtunity to actually look at her. He didn't know what had come over him, he really only kissed her to shock her, to get her to shut up. At least that's what he thought.

Maybe he had been trying to prove something to her. He had never had a girlfriend, that much was true. And to be totally honest, this was a new experience for him as well. For the first time in his life, he was grateful that his mixed genetics did not allow for touch telepathy without a serious connection, much that he had with his mother and father.

He didn't really think he would like it so much. He looked at his watch, and noticed only thirty minutes had passed since they were kicked out. He decided that she needed to get dressed now, otherwise they would find her naked in the morning, and him dressed, and that would be a difficult one to explain.

He got up, and attempted to prod her awake, but he quickly realized she was an extremely heavy sleeper. He would have to dress her himself then, it seemed. She would probably hate him more than she already does, but what will that really hurt?

He helped her into her clothing, all the while being very careful not to wake her up. She would probably assume he attempted to take advantage of her while she was drunk. After he had finished he fixed her hair and then laid her down on the boxes, as though she fell asleep that way. He then positioned himself as far away from her body as he could, and fell asleep himself.

**Thanks for reading and remember to review! Help is always appreciated!**


End file.
